New World
by sakuralilian
Summary: What would happen if Harry was dropped in the TARDIS by the Time vortex? What if Harry was the Bad Wolf… Summary In Progress - Beta Needed Warning: MALE/MALE - Slash.


Title: New World

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Doctor/Harry, others undecided

Summary: What would happen if Harry was dropped in the TARDIS by the Time vortex? What if Harry was the Bad Wolf…

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

* * *

Prologue:

Two years after the war and Voldemort defeat

"Harry Harry Harry" said Ginny, "Poor Harry, my husband..."

"Ginny what do you think you are doing give me my wand back now..." Harry said calmly even though he was feeling resigned like he expected his wife to betray him.

"Harry why would I give your wand as it took forever to get you to trust me with it. Now I can finally get rid of you, as we are married and I am now Lady Potter. I have your money, name and now I am pregnant with your child I don't need you." Ginny smirked making her looks uglier and crazier than before.

"Ginevra how could you? Why would you betray me?" Harry asked still calm as a storm outside but inside he knew what was coming.

"Poor Poor Harry, boy who lived, man who defeated the dark lord. Can't even save himself from a little old me. You don't even know but Ron, Hermione and I made a plan with Dumbledore once you marry me I would have your child we would call back Dumbledore soul in the child and rule as the mother to the heir to Hogwarts" Ginny ended with the evil laugh.

"Wait Heir to Hogwarts, I am only Heir to Gryffindor that's it" Harry replied with smirk.

"Oh yes Heir to Hogwarts, you don't know but you had Gryffindor blood through you father of course, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff through you mother she was a pureblood that Dumbledore put in the orphanage later adopted by Evans. He wanted her to grow up like Tom, but alas she was adopted, and finally through conquest you are the heir of Slytherin." not seeing the smirk Ginny continued "Ahh here comes Ron and Hermione..."

"Oh look precious and most important savior HARRY POTTER bound and soon to be dead" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny well I knew you would do something like this and just for that I HARRY POTTER calls for the debt owed by Ginevra Molly Weasley that she is to remove herself as my wife or lose her magic for good." Harry continues

"Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley I call for the dept owed when I took the curious meant for you in the department of mysteries, you shall remove yourselves from the ancestral Potter's ground or lose your magic."

"As I have said so it oath it be" Harry finishes. " Another thing you are not pregnant three years ago during the 6th year I heard both Ron and Ginerva talk about love potions, when I was under the invisibility cloak, I knew you would be betray me and such I took anti love potions." Hermione gasps.

"NO, all our planning" Hermione cried out.

Ron: "What!" like the idiot that he is exclaimed?

"Ron, anti love potions are designed to prevent pregnancy since they can't completely cure different levels of love potions as a failsafe they also make the person who sleeps with the person taking the anti love potions that they are pregnant." Hermione broke down trying to get to Harry before the walls and grounds started to attack all three, if they don't leave then their magic would be gone.

Once the three leave, Harry uses wandless magic to free himself and calls George

"George they did it, I am finally done, I know the reason and now I am heading out." Harry face that had just come out of the fire.

George: "We knew it would be matter of time, well keep in touch and drop of the planet."

"Goodbye George" Harry's face disappear.

Harry then goes and packs everything in a backpack, and decides to head to Diagonal ally where he can buy the things he would need for his journey.

"My ancestors home seal yourself to anyone meaning harm to the blood of Potter" with that he shouts "Diagonal Ally" from the fireplace and zip to Diagonal ally.

In Diagonal Ally:

Harry disguises himself so not to attract the reporters and so called well wishers and head to Gringotts.

"Hello Griphook, I would like to make a withdraw as well as make an automatic withdraw including need a passport with the visa to go anywhere just in case. Is it possible?"

"Ahh Mister Potter. Of course we have a card similar to Muggles which would be directly linked to your account, it will flash the amount of money you have after every transactions visible only to you which every place you are in. We also provide passport for international muggle travel just in case the total will cost you 100 gallons 75 for the card and 25 for the passport." Griphook answered.

"Sure Griphook, could you please get me those as soon as possible. Since with the card I won't need to go to my vault." Harry responded politely.

"Of course Mr. Potter, here we are everything is in order I would need you to drop you blood to activate the card as well as the passport."

Harry cut his figure and let a drop fall on the card and another on the passport, the card absorbed the blood and gave out the information, and so did the passport.

Once done, he went and shopped for books and trinkets, as well as a pet snake as Hedwig was killed by saving him from an Avada Kedavra.

He decided he wanted to go to America, just as he was about to disappear, the forces of time and space also called destiny and fate smiled at their chosen one, as well as Death's master and chosen one. They decided to send him to another chosen of time and space.

He disappeared and appeared in front of strange man and place, though seemed to circular room with bright lights and soothing sound...


End file.
